


Why Love?

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Enjolras just loves Grantaire, M/M, fluff!, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: "What do you see in Grantaire?" Cosette questions, her hand supporting her chin, her eyes searching for answers.Enjolras looked up from his writing, eyebrow raised staring at his friend questioning her in such manner that would make Grantaire swoon."You've always put down Grantaire, I mean he's great and I know you see it since you are dating him. So what is the change of heart?" Cosette questions, tapping the table, "Why love?"





	

It was a calm Wednesday afternoon. Autumn had arrived in Paris, it was the warm breeze and cloudly blue skies that made Enjolras smile, it was the warm colours of the leaves and the opportunity to wrap up without being too hot. It was the season between the choas seasons of summer and winter. It was calm.

It also meant that school started again. It was their third year of university, the gang had made a pact to make sure there was less injuries, more aimed at Bossuet, and less break downs, aimed mostly tlwards Grantaire and Combeferre.

Enjolras had been sitting in the university's cafe for an hour, writing his law assignment when Cosette walked in ordering coffee then joining Enjolras.

"I'm busy, Cosette." Muttered the leader.

"I'm aware, what is it this time? Next week speech or law, since you always seem to be neglecting that."

"I haven't neglected law."

"Last year you were behind the course because of your speech."

"That was one time!" Enjolras exclaimed, looking up at Cosette, who raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot about Law finals on our first year and spent a week without sleep or anything to survive which ended up with you missing the final for being in the hospital."

"Why are you here?" Enjolras questions.

"It's a public place, Enj, am I not allowed to be here?"

Enjolras looked at her dumbfounded as he lets out an annoyed sigh, as Cosette sits there smirking as she smugly takes a sip of her coffee, "I mean here, with me?"

"Why not?" She shrugs, "So Grantaire?"

"What about him?" Enjolras questioned at the mention of his boyfriend.

They two had gotten together at the end of their second year, they had been dating for at least five months, yet many didn't think the relationship would work. As supportive their friends was their were a bit skeptical, thought Enjolras didn't understand what he was feeling and just using Grantaire. But they proved them wrong.

"I see you guys are still dating." Cosette continued as Enjolras went back to his writing.

"Mhm," he never will understand the shock of his relationship with Grantaire, "Happily, may I add."

"What do you see in Grantaire?" Cosette questions, her hand supporting her chin, her eyes searching for answers.

Enjolras looked up from his writing, eyebrow raised staring at his friend questioning her in such manner that would make Grantaire swoon.

"You've always put down Grantaire, I mean he's great and I know you see it since you are dating him. So what is the change of heart?" Cosette questions, tapping the table, "Why love?"

Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows, his windswept blond hair falls neatly in his face. Enjolras tilts his head before smiling and cleared his throat before talking.

"He’s the type of boy who’s quiet in large crowds, around people and you would only get to know him if you’re close to him. I believe I’ve had that pleasure. I’ve seen the real him, the one who smiles and laughs a lot, the one who appreciates the beauty in things. I’ve seen the real him who’s a hopeless romantic, he’d do anything it takes just to make someone smile."

Cosette listened intently, she hadn't seen Enjolras like this before, she's seem angry passionate Enjolras during meeting but never a love passionate. She noticed the abandoned law homework as Enjolras stopped to think about his boyfriend. She watched how Enjolras smiles brightly at the thought of Grantaire.

"It’s hard to offend him but the things can make him feel horrible, people can make him feel horrible. He hates telling people his problems, he doesn’t want anyone to worry about him instead all he’s ever done is be there for others so that they don’t feel like he did when he was alone, miserable, and no one was there to make him feel better. He’s always just wanted good to happen, and he’s never cared what he has to go through to make it happen."

Enjolras frown, he has been the spportive boyfriend that anyone could ask for. He couldn't fix Grantaire from his depression but he definitely hold his hand and support him as he fixes himself. The two took baby steps in the relationship and that was okay too.

"He gives off a vibe that would say nothing matters to him when in reality, he thinks about the smallest of things. He makes sure you’re okay and doesn’t let any harm happen to you. Once he starts to love you, he doesn’t stop. He loves so deeply, so gently..."

"And?" Cosette noticed the trail in Enjolras speech, her eyebrow raised.

Enjolras smiles brightly as he swoons, "He’s magical. And that’s one of the things I love about him."

Cosette raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee, "And you love him?"

"Of course, I love him. What kind of question is that?" Enjolras asked, offended.

Cosette shrugs as Enjolras eyes her before ranting once more.

"You can find love anywhere, but the love I found with him was the most illogical thing I’ve ever seen. He teases me, he challenges me, he pisses me off, and somehow I can’t even consider the idea of leaving him. The only thing I can do is love him. But I found a passionate lover in him. His kisses taste like heaven, his touches make me feel loved, his smiles are the brightest when we are together. I guess that illogical can be good sometimes.”

Cosette smiles, "And the experience with dating Grantaire?"

"We would talk for hours about absolutely nothing. We would laugh until we couldn’t breathe. We could fight and scream until our voices were hoarse and throats scratchy. Nothing we ever did was simple. Our every touch and moment spent together was electrified. If what we had wasn’t love, then love doesn’t truly exist."

After moments of silence, "Why are you asking?"

"Grantaire has been swooning for months, I always hear him talk about you since you started dating," A smile formed on her face, "Is it just his personality? The experience?"

"That and his looks. He never liked the way he looked but I love it. His oddly shapes body due to his graceful dancing. His curly locks that are always soft, his baby blue eyes that were enchanting. He's smaller than me he so he can perfectly fit in my arms." Enjolras sighs in delight, "I can't stop, Cosette, I don't think I can."

"Stop what?"

"I can't stop loving Grantaire."

Cosette smiles before drinking the rest of her coffee. Enjolras looked at her confused, watching her stand up and pull her coat closer to herself as she fixed her scarf.

"You know I never doubted your love for Grantaire," She states, moving a piece of her dark hair behind her ear them trying her coat belt, "Grantaire was skeptical, he was always insecure but I guess he shouldn't have a reason."

"I don't under-"

"Apollo."

Enjolras froze as Cosette smiles, the voice of his lover was standing behind him. Enjolras turns around and sees Grantaire smiling his head off. Cosette slips away as Grantaire sits on the chair that was once occupied by Cosette. Enjolras felt awkward, he had ranted his heart out and Grantaire had heard every word.

"Why love?" Enjolras questions, awkwardly as Grantaire smiles, "I mean it, you know? Every single word. I don't think I can stop loving you."

"I don't think I can either."


End file.
